


Kinktober Day 9: Food

by agnikai58



Series: Just Kinktober Things [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Chocolate Syrup, F/F, Food Kink, Kinktober 2017, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnikai58/pseuds/agnikai58
Summary: After spending another long day at the office Asami arrives home to find she's forgotten why today is important. Luckily Korra is more than willing to remind her.





	Kinktober Day 9: Food

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 9: Food

Asami sighed as she stared at the heap of papers piled on top of her desk. Half a dozen contract disputes with her suppliers, prototype failure reports from her research division, executives asking for raises, workers asking for cost of living adjustments. It went on and on. Every time she finished with a document or paper another two appeared, seemingly from thin air. The hours she wasn't spending reading or signing something were spent in meetings with finance or legal or human relations. How long had it been since she had been able to just grab a wrench and disassemble an engine for cleaning before reassembling it piece by piece?

 

She dropped her pen on the desk and rubbed at her temples. ' _I need to hire another assistant or two... but not today. I need to just get out of here. What time is it?'_ Asami looked at up the clock on the wall. Midnight. She had lost track of time once again. No wonder it was so quiet out there, everyone else had gone home for the night hours ago.

 

This could wait until tomorrow but Asami didn't have any doubt that her desk would have twice as much paper on it by the time she arrived to the office the next day. Asami grabbed her jacket from the coat rack standing by the door before heading out. The security guards who worked nights were sitting at the front desk and she gave them a wave as she passed. “Good evening Miss Sato.” replied the senior of the two as he kept working on his crossword puzzle.

 

The sole benefit of leaving the office so late at night was that the roads were devoid of other cars save for the occasional cab but even those had disappeared once she got to the outskirts of the city where her estate was. Her butler was waiting at the front door for her, though she could see bags under his eyes and the man's clothes looked as if they had just been thrown on. Asami just shook her head as she approached the front door. “Go to sleep, I know what time it is.”

 

“As you wish Miss Sato. Will you be needing anything from the kitchen?” he asked, his tone formal as ever.

 

“No, I'm just going to head to my room, collapse on my bed and fall asleep.” She punctuated the last word with a yawn. “Good night.” Asami shuffled through the manor's halls as she wearily put one foot in front of the other until she was there. She pushed the door open with one hand and stepped inside before coming to an abrupt halt.

 

Lit candles were scattered all about, on her dresser, nightstand, the window sills and the aroma of vanilla and cinnamon had engulfed the room. In addition her bed had been modified. The blankets had all vanished leaving only sheets covered in rose petals behind but that wasn't the most striking thing in the room. Korra was lying there, one hand posted on the bed and she was wearing a transparent black babydoll dress with nothing underneath it. “Hello Miss Sato.” purred the Avatar. “I've been waiting for you...”

 

Asami's fatigue flew from her in an instant and she hurriedly closed the door behind her. “I... uh... wow.” She stammered while her eyes stared at Korra's breasts, unable to look away. Not that she wanted to. “W-what's the occasion?”

 

“The occasion?” asked Korra, a playful pout on her face. “Of course you forgot. You're too busy with work. Well I'm not going to get mad, not on our one year anniversary.” She stood up from the bed and sauntered up to Asami, hips swaying. Korra took a hold of Asami's lapels and slid the coat from the raven-haired woman's arms. “I'm just gonna remind you how lucky we are to be dating each other.”

 

Asami started to open her mouth but whatever words she had been planning to say escaped her as Korra leaned forward to kiss the side of her neck. The Avatar's lips were hot against her jugular and at the same time her fingers were undoing the buttons of Asami's shirt. Asami grabbed the rear of Korra's short mane and gently pulled on it, forcing the head to tilt up so she could press their lips together. Korra moaned as a tongue slipped into her mouth while she frantically continued undoing Asami's clothing.

 

Asami pulled away and bent over as she pushed her pants and underwear down together before standing back up, goosebumps prickling all over her ivory skin now that there wasn't any fabric on them. Korra licked her lips at the sight and she lifted Asami in her arms before gently lying her down on the bed. The Avatar pulled the babydoll dress off before grabbing a pitcher from the nightstand. “Since this is our anniversary I decided we should do something special.”

 

Korra tilted the pitcher forward and a thick liquid half flowed and half dripped out of it, turning the pale skin of Asami's torso even darker than the Avatars. Asami shivered at the touch of the chilled liquid as it coated the mounds of her chest including their peaks, spread out across the flat of her stomach and a little bit of it even pooled up in that little pit at the base of her neck. Some of the chocolate started to flow downwards along her stomach but Korra swiped her finger across Asami's abdomen to stop it before it got too far. “Fancy a taste before I lick this off of you?”

 

She held a finger up to Asami's mouth and Asami raised her head just enough to take it into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the finger, lapping the sticky confectionery up then sucking on the finger until Korra pulled it away. “My turn,” she whispered with a wide grin at Asami.

 

The Avatar's head dipped down towards Asami's stomach and her tongue came out when she was a finger's width away. Asami murmured as that slick tongue glided along her midriff, cleaning the chocolate away a few painstakingly slow centimeters at a time. From time to time Korra would stop to swallow when she hit a particularly thick section but whenever that happened she would gently nip at Asami's already cleaned skin before moving on. Eventually Korra finished with Asami's stomach then she moved up to the neck just to get that little pond on her neck leaving only two areas to go.

 

Asami's fingers dug into the sheet as the Avatar's tongue moved to one breast and began to gradually clear a trail that spiraled around and up, bit by bit until only the nipple at the very top was covered. Asami's mouth opened a little wider and she left out a soft mewling whimper at anticipation of what she thought was coming next but then Korra pulled away.

 

“Oops. I think I missed a spot, Asami.” Korra smirked at her little lie then opened her mouth just a little to make room for the stiffened nipple. She flicked her tongue against the bud or sucked and even occasionally pressed her teeth against it ever so lightly long past the time that the chocolate had vanished. “One more spot to go and then you get a turn to do this to me Asami.” Korra whispered before leaving a small brown stain on the lobe of Asami's ear.

 

“I can't wait.” murmured the industrialist before her hips bucked into the air and she groaned as Korra got started on her other nipple.

 

Asami genuinely _had_ forgotten today was their anniversary but as that tongue played with her she found herself exceedingly glad that Korra hadn't. When it was her turn she was going to make sure Korra knew just how grateful she was and if that wasn't enough she had the rest of the night to demonstrate it. One thing was for sure though. Asami wasn't going back to work tomorrow.

 


End file.
